Pragnienie
by Akolitka
Summary: Młoda dziewczyna Josephine wyjeżdża do swojej nigdy nie widzianej prababci na Hebrydy. Co się Stanie gdy odkryje że w domu jej babci mieszka obca rodzina, na dodatek rodzina wampirów?
1. Powrót do Tobermoray

_Wszelkie poruszające się zwierzę, które żyje,_

_może służyć wam za pokarm. _

_Tak jak zieloną roślinność daję wam to wszystko. _

_Tylko mięsa z jego duszą — jego krwią — nie wolno wam jeść._

Rdz 9, 3-4

_Bo życie ciała jest we krwi (...). _

_Dlatego dałem nakaz Izraelitom: _

_Nikt z was nie będzie spożywał krwi_

Kpł 17,11-12

**Rozdział I**

**Powrót do Tobermoray**

Rząd aut powoli przesuwał się do przodu. Ulice Londynu wyścielała codzienna o tej porze roku mgła. Jej opary zasłaniały najsłynniejsze zabytki miasta, Big Ben, pałac Buckingam i majaczące w oddali wieżyce Tower. Jechałam razem z mamą, Katherine po raz pierwszy widząc z bliska L-city. Nasz niebieski sedan przejeżdżał właśnie przez most na Tamizie, noszący dumnie brzmiącą nazwę Waterloo Bridge. Miałyśmy zaledwie trzydzieści minut by dotrzeć do dworca Paddington przed odjazdem mojego pociągu... Tak, po raz pierwszy w życiu miałam wyjechać do babci mojego taty mieszkającej w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze na Hebrydach. To miasteczko nazywało się Timber... Torner... nie, już wiem Tobermoray!  
Co za idiotyczna nazwa...  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie rozbawiony głos mamy:  
– Jo, nie zasypiaj mi tu! Wiem że to jeszcze trochę potrwa, ale mam nadzieję że w końcu dotrzemy na czas.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, ale chyba mi nie wyszło. W końcu to nie ona musi zostawić szkołę, dom, przyjaciół i jechać na drugi koniec wyspy do babci której nigdy w życiu nie widziała!  
Jo to zdrobnienie mojego nieskończenie długiego imienia które dostałam po jakiejś francuskiej cesarzowej , no cóż trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy... mam na imię... Josephine.

Kątem oka zauważyłam że minęłyśmy już St. James Palace i czekało nas jeszcze kilkanaście minut jazdy wzdłuż jednego z boków Hyde Parku. Jazda dłużyła mi się i dłużyła, a ściana lasu po obu stronach drogi niemile przywodziła na myśl jeden z tych bezsensownych horrorów które kiedyś oglądałam dla zabicia czasu. Z wdzięcznością więc przyjęłam komentarz mamy że dojeżdżamy już do Edgware Road. Z prawej widziałam Marble Arch – marmurowy łuk dający nazwę całej dzielnicy, a po lewej skrzyżowanie do Paddington.  
– Nie martw się kochanie, na pewno nie będzie tak źle jak to sobie wyobrażasz... wiesz że babcia potrzebuje pomocy... i podobno tamtejsze liceum oferuje całkiem wysoki poziom kształcenia...  
Znałam tą śpiewkę, przez ostatni miesiąc nasłuchałam się wystarczająco zarówno o konieczności pomagania babci (co w znacznej mierze raczej mi nie przeszkadzało) jak i o wysokich standardach nauczania...  
– Wiem mamo, nie martwię się mamo...  
– Josephine Harmon, na miłość boską rozmawiaj ze mną jak człowiek, nie jak robot...  
Roześmiałam się. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie mama, która mimo ponad dwudziestoletniej różnicy wieku byłyśmy niczym przyjaciółki.  
– Będzie mi ciebie brakować kochanie – Położyła mi rękę na dłoni, a ja ją uścisnęłam.  
– Mi ciebie też mamo...

Zajechałyśmy na dworzec Paddington równo na trzy minuty przed odjazdem. Zdążyłam tylko chwycić walizkę na kółkach, pocałować mamę w policzek i wskoczyć do pociągu. Zadowolona ze swojego opanowania i dobrej kondycji fizycznej zaczęłam szukać sobie przedziału. Minęłam kilka pustych, dwa wypełnione samymi mężczyznami i dopiero w ostatnim zobaczyłam matkę z dzieckiem... Z dwojga złego wolałam zostać obśliniona przez niemowlę, niż być narażona na zbyt napastliwe zachowania jakiegoś faceta. Usiadłam naprzeciwko kobiety i wyjęłam plan trasy.  
Za cztery godziny będę w Edynburgu, stamtąd pojadę również pociągiem, przez Glasgow do Glencoe, tam wynajmę prom na wyspę Mull i w ten sposób po dziewięciu godzinach dostanę się do Tobermoray.

Z nudów wyciągnęłam niewielką bladozieloną broszurkę wyszukaną gdzieś przez mamę, w zamyśle twórców miała ona zapewne przedstawiać ciekawe i warte obejrzenia miejsca w Tobermoray. Z natury rzeczy nie było tego wiele... jeziorko, kilka starych budynków sprzed 1650 i ruiny zamku... Mimo całej mojej niechęci do tego wyjazdu musiałam przyznać że to miejsce było piękne... kryło w sobie jakiś dziwny, niepojęty dla większości ludzi wychowanych w zachodniej cywilizacji urok...

Zachodni brzeg wyspy pełen niewielkich wysepek wartych zbadania, zielone wzgórza kusiły ostrym pięknem, a kilkadziesiąt dziwnych skał narzutowych w pobliskich lasach rodziło we mnie jakąś dziwną, dawno zapomnianą tęsknotę.

Głowa opadła mi na ramię i pogrążyłam się w płytkim, niespokojnym śnie. Szłam w nim zielonymi, nie mającymi końca łąkami do rysującej się w oddali ściany lasu. Nagle, znikąd wyłonił się ciemny dwupiętrowy dom w starym, wiktoriańskim stylu, weszłam do niego prowadzona dziwną pewnością że kiedyś już w nim byłam. Czułam się jak człowiek który po wielu latach tułaczki w końcu wrócił do domu... jak ptak odwiedzający dawno opuszczone gniazdo. Usłyszałam kroki na piętrze, spojrzałam w stronę schodów i zamarłam.

Obudziło mnie nerwowe stukanie w ramię. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam moją współtowarzyszkę podróży. Kobieta pochylała się z współczuciem i zawstydzeniem nade mną.  
– Gdzie już jesteśmy?  
– Za chwilę dojedziemy do Edynburga, tak pani słodko spała że nie miałam serca budzić...  
– Dziękuję... dziękuję bardzo.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wróciła do kwilącego dziecka, wyjęła pierś i zaczęła je karmić.  
– Dokąd pani jedzie, jeśli mogę zapytać?  
– Do Salen... na wyspie Mull... a pani?  
– Do Tobermoray. – Odpowiedziałam z mieszaniną zmieszania i zaciekawienia.  
– Wygląda na to że będziemy sąsiadkami na wyspie.  
– Dosyć odległymi, ale zawsze...  
Rozejrzałam się dookoła, nadal byłyśmy same w przedziale, a krajobraz za oknem zmienił się drastycznie. Płaski krajobraz Londynu zastąpiły zielone wzgórza i wrzosowiska Szkocji, błękitne niebo zasnuły szare chmury. Poczułam się bardziej samotna niż zwykle, nie minęły nawet cztery godziny a już tęskniłam za moją mamą, za zapracowanym i nieobecnym tatą, za moim wiecznie przekomarzającym się ze mną bratem...

Zawsze trudno było mi się przystosować do nowej sytuacji, rzadko zmieniałam swoje przyzwyczajenia i prawie nigdy nie robiłam czegoś tak nieodpowiedzialnego i ryzykownego jak podróż na drugą stronę kraju. Josephine Harmon nigdy nie robi takich rzeczy.

Dojeżdżałyśmy do Edynburga, to wielkie miasto przypominałoby raczej niewielką wioskę na południu Anglii gdyby nie tych kilka nowoczesnych wieżowców w centrum i trzy autostrady przecinające miasto. Rozmowa z Anne, bo tak nazywała się ta kobieta toczyła się swoim własnym torem nie pochłaniając zbyt wiele mojej uwagi. Najpierw rozmawiałyśmy o dzieciach, co w krótkim czasie przerodziło się w monolog z jej strony. Wyszłyśmy z pociągu, próbując znaleźć kasę biletową, krążyłyśmy bez sensu po stacji do czasu gdy jakaś starsza kobieta wskazała nam okienko.

Kilkanaście minut zajęło nam przejście na kolejny peron stacji Edynburg Waverley, szybko znalazłyśmy wolny przedział i pociąg ruszył do przodu. Ta podróż również miała trwać cztery godziny. Założyłam słuchawki od mojej mp3 i wsłuchałam się w tak dobrze znane mi piosenki.

Zasypiałam kilkakrotnie w ciągu tej jazdy, nie pamiętając na szczęście ani snów, ani jawy...

Podróż promem nie była przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Zarówno przewoźnik, rzucający mi zaciekawione spojrzenia, jak i lodowate fale z impetem chłostające burty nie nastrajały pozytywnie. Stałam na pokładzie obserwując z ledwo rysujące się we mgle zarysy wyspy Mull, Anne wraz z dzieckiem siedziała w ciepłej i suchej kabinie, zastanawiałam się czy by do niej nie dołączyć gdy niespodziewanie mgła przerodziła się w mżawkę, a potem w deszcz. I tym razem problem rozwiązał się sam.

Kabina była niewielka, około dwóch metrów kwadratowych, ale przynajmniej dobrze chroniła przed zimnem i wilgocią. Jedyne okienko, położone naprzeciw drzwi prawie całkowicie zasłaniał nasz przewoźnik zręcznie manipulujący sterem. Nagle coś zgrzytnęło, światło w kabinie zgasło, a podłoga kabiny została zalana wodą. Bałam się, po raz pierwszy bałam się o życie, o dziwo Anna była spokojna. Nasz przewoźnik widząc moją minę zaśmiał się gardłowo i wytłumaczył że to zwykłe spięcie, a woda wzięła się pokładu. Jego beztroska mnie przerażała...

Wreszcie, po kilkunastu minutach gdy sztorm ustał wyszłam na pokład. Ta część wyspy do której zmierzaliśmy zakryta była błękitnawą mgłą sięgającą do niskiej ściany chmur kilkaset metrów wzwyż. Tworzyło to urokliwy krajobraz, jak gdyby unoszącej się w przestworzach ściany wody. Z czasem mgła zaczęła się przerzedzać, rozwiewać i zanikać aż w końcu ujrzałam Tobermoray. Miasteczko urzekało w przytłumionym świetle zmierzchu. Widziałam budynek mojej nowej szkoły, główny plac miasteczka i port. Dom babci znajdował się kilkadziesiąt metrów od nadbrzeża i nie był widoczny z tej strony.

Tęsknota z którą obudziłam się w pociągu, powróciła. Chciałam jakoś zorganizować sobie czas przed dotarciem na wyspę, ale nie mogłam się na niczym skupić. Wiedziałam tylko że mój pobyt w Tobermoray będzie niekończącą się udręką.

Pożegnałam się z Anne, mimo wszystko polubiłam ją... była nieco zbyt gadatliwa, jak na mój gust, ale zawsze miło jest mieć towarzystwo. Skinęłam głową przewoźnikowi i wyszłam na nabrzeże. Miasteczko przedstawiało się raczej nijako, port tworzyło kilkanaście niskich, drewnianych budynków nakrytych czerwoną dachówką. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej znajdowała się szkoła, trzy małe sklepy, biblioteka i miejscowe muzeum rybołówstwa. Z tego co wiedziałam większość domów leżało w głębi wyspy, jedynie dwa czy trzy były umieszczone w porcie. Na północy podobno rzadko budowano domy blisko siebie, miało to uzasadnienie w walkach szkockich klanów i historii tego kraju. Dom mojej babci leżał półtora kilometra w głąb wyspy, nie miałam co liczyć na jakąkolwiek podwózkę, a właśnie na nowo zaczął padać deszcz. Ruszyłam więc w kierunku wschodniego traktu. Kilkanaście minut później dziękowałam losowi że przynajmniej droga była w porządku... Ślizgałam się jednak i co jakiś czas upadałam, a błoto jakie zaczęło spływać wzdłuż mojej trasy znacznie opóźniało mój marsz. Szłam tak, i szłam nie zdając sobie sprawy jak długo to trwa aż stanęłam przed domem babci. Dom był... olbrzymi... tak to było najlepsze słowo, zbudowano go na planie prostokąta z kilkoma kwadratowymi wstawkami. Sam budynek miał kolor ciemnego drewna z jasnoczerwonymi wstawkami. Jego bryła tonęła w ciemności, widziałam trzy piętra, werandę, oszklony pasaż i spory ogród. Z cienia wyłaniały się kamienne posągi w nim stojące i zarys wysokiego labiryntu. Dookoła rósł gęsty, iglasty las, a dookoła ogrodu biegł strumień. Doszłam do drzwi i zastukałam w nie kołatką. Rozwarły się bezgłośnie i stanęła w nich zachwycająco piękna kobieta. Miała sięgające do ramion rudawo-brązowe włosy w rzadko spotykanym karmelowym odcieniu, piękne kształty i wyjątkowo bladą cerę. Z całej jej postaci biła serdeczność, tak że nie można było jej nie lubić. Powiedziała coś do mnie, ale nic nie usłyszałam zaabsorbowana jej urodą.  
– Dobry wieczór – Powiedziała raz jeszcze uśmiechając się szeroko.  
– Dobry wieczór – Wyszeptałam ochrypłym głosem starając się nie patrzeć na promienną postać w drzwiach – Nazywam się Josephine Harmon, przyjechałam opiekować się moją babcią.  
– Więc to ty? – Uśmiech pięknej kobiety sięgnął zenitu – Wejdź do domu, kochanie.  
Odsunęła się nieco bym mogła wejść i zamknęła drzwi. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, jedna ze ścian była ze szkła, a obrazy wyglądały na stare i drogocenne. O ile zewnętrzny wygląd domu raczej imponował, to jego wnętrze czarowało delikatnymi odcieniami bieli, ciemnego drewna i indygo. Z wszystkich sprzętów umieszczonych w tym pomieszczeniu, wręcz emanował niezwykły gust i zamiłowanie do piękna gospodarzy. Po domu mojej babci spodziewałabym się raczej jakiegoś małego, starego domku a nie... willi.  
Spojrzałam na moją nową znajomą, zdając sobie sprawę że zbytnia ciekawość nie świadczy od dobrym wychowaniu.  
– Przyjechałam opiekować się moją babcią. Czy pomyliłam domy?  
Kobieta przytuliła się do mnie mocno, pachniała cynamonem, drewnem sandałowym i różami, odsunęła się lekko ode mnie kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.  
– Nie, nie pomyliłaś się moje dziecko, nazywam się Esme Cullen i to ja zaprosiłam cię tutaj.  
– Czy ty... przepraszam... czy pani jest znajomą mojej babci?  
Kobieta namyśliła się przez chwilę.  
– Tak... w zasadzie nie...  
Zabrzmiało to co najmniej dziwnie...  
– Nie rozumiem... co z moją prababcią?  
Esme wyglądała jak małe dziecko przyłapane na robieniu czegoś niedozwolonego, uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła mówić:  
– Twoja prababcia... nie żyje, od dosyć dawna...  
Ta wiadomość była dla mnie niczym grom z jasnego nieba... przecież kilka dni temu dostaliśmy list od babci...Esme podeszła do mnie i zapytała ze smutnym uśmiechem

– Josephine czy zatrzymasz się u nas na kilka dni?


	2. Poznając Cullenów

_Ciernie wyrosną w jego pałacach, _

_Pokrzywy i osty w jego warowniach; _

_Będzie to nora szakali, _

_Dziedziniec strusich samic. _

_Zdziczałe psy spotkają się z hienami _

_I kozły będą się przyzywać wzajemnie; _

_Co więcej, tam Lilith przycupnie _

_I znajdzie sobie zacisze na spoczynek. _

_Tam się wąż gnieździć będzie i znosić jaja, _

_Wysiadywać młode i zgarniać je pod swój cień. _

_Tam i sępy się zlecą, _

_Nie będą patrzeć szukając jeden drugiego._

Iz 34, 13-15

_Skoro zachowałeś nakaz mojej wytrwałości _

_I Ja cię zachowam od próby, _

_Która ma nadejść na cały obszar zamieszkany, _

_By wypróbować mieszkańców ziemi. _

_Przyjdę niebawem:_

_Trzymaj, co masz, _

_By nikt twego wieńca nie zabrał!_

Ap 3, 10-11

**Rozdział II **

**Poznając Cullenów**

– Josephine czy zatrzymasz się u nas na kilka dni?

– Myślę, że tak... Czy nie sprawi to państwu kłopotu?

Esme uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pokiwała zaprzeczająco głową, Dopiero teraz w świetle przedpokoju mogłam w pełni dostrzec jej urodę: ciemnorude włosy, nieskazitelnie bladą skórę, złociste oczy i piękną nieco zbyt zaokrągloną figurę. Kobieta miała na sobie kobaltową sukienkę, czerwone pantofle i torebkę tego samego koloru. Zdecydowanie wyglądała zbyt elegancko na spędzenie wieczoru w otoczeniu rodziny.

– Czy w czymś pani nie przeszkadzam?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ja i mój mąż Carlislie wybieraliśmy się właśnie na przyjęcie do dyrektora tutejszego liceum, nasze dzieci są dosyć... Niesforne i wolimy utrzymywać z nim dobre stosunki.

Skinęłam głową całkowicie skonfundowana, nie wiedziałam, co o tym wszystkim myśleć...

– Carlislie! – Zawołała Esme uśmiechając się uroczo. Jak ktoś w jej wieku mógł mieć jeszcze dołeczki?

W kilka sekund później ciemne drzwi na końcu przedpokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich młody mężczyzna w wieku około trzydziestu trzech lat. Carlislie, ponieważ tak miał na imię był blondynem o równie zachwycającej urodzie, co jego żona. Wydawał się być uosobieniem dżentelmena, skłonił się przede mną lekko, na co, jak na mnie przystało zareagowałam rumieńcem. Domyślałam się ze ich dzieci muszą mieć może pięć, sześć lat, ale to, co zobaczyłam zdziwiło mnie niepomiernie. W przedpokoju pojawiły się jeszcze trzy osoby: blond włosa piękność, żywa kopia Wenus z obrazów Botticielego, podobny do niej wysoki złotowłosy chłopak, na którego twarzy malowało się nieuchwytne cierpienie i On. Miedzianowłosy chłopak o kajmakowo-złocistych oczach, bladej jak u całej rodziny skórze, urodzie Antinoosa i dobrym guście przynajmiej, jeśli chodzi o ubrania... O litości chyba gej. Spełniał wszystkie warunki, które ja i Agnes (moja najlepsza przyjaciółka) wypisałyśmy w postaci długiej listy, tak żeby raz na zawsze móc się wystrzec związku z homoseksualistą. W końcu nie każda dziewczyna chce zostać przykrywką faceta, który nie ma na tyle jaj by się ujawnić.

– Tak, więc.– Zaczęła Esme. – To mój mąż Carlislie, moja córka Rosalie, żona Emmetta. – Przy tym wskazała na jasnowłosą piękność. – Mąż mojej siostrzenicy Alice, Jasper. – Jej palec wskazujący powędrował do cierpiącego chłopaka. – I mój syn Edward. Alice i Emmett wyjechali na kilka dni do rodziny w Denali, na Alasce. Chyba musimy się już zbierać... Edward, mam nadzieję, że zaopiekujesz się Josephine na czas naszej nieobecności? – Mówiąc to rzuciła karcące spojrzenie na Jaspera, który lekko się cofnął pod szklaną ścianę.

Niespodziewanie podszedł do mnie Carlislie wyciągając rękę by się ze mną przywitać, w dotyku była ona lodowata, tak jak gdyby trzymał ją jakiś czas we wiaderku z lodem.

– Miło mi cię poznać Josephine. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się u nas czuła jak w domu.

Onieśmielona jego uśmiechem zdołałam wybąkać cicho.

– Ja też mam taką nadzieję.

Przywitałam się z Rosalie i Edwardem. Jasper, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżyłam zatkał nos i wyszedł z przedpokoju. Nie można chyba było uznać tego za dobre rozpoczęcie znajomości, zwłaszcza, że w chwilę później Rosalie wybiegła za nim ostentacyjnie zatykając sobie nos. Edward za to zachował się poprawnie, mimo wszystko jednak nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że stara się trzymać mnie na dystans... To było jak zabawa w berka - im bardziej ja starałam się do niego zbliżyć, tym bardziej on się oddalał. Gej jak nic... Nie żebym coś przeciw nim miała, mój najlepszy przyjaciel Frank nigdy nie krył się z tym, że woli facetów... Kto wie, może powinnam ich poznać?

Edward zaprowadził mnie do ładnie urządzonego pokoju, w którego wnętrzu dominowały przyjemna żółć ścian i ciemnoniebieski kolor sufitu. Meble dobrano naprzemiennie w obu kolorach tak, że kanarkowy nowoczesny stół sąsiadował z kompletem eleganckich turkusowych krzeseł. Wszystko to wyglądało na wręcz obrzydliwie kosztowne. Na ścianach wisiały w przeciwieństwie do zmodernizowanego wnętrza obrazy starych mistrzów: Solimeny, Parmigiana, Lippiego i Rembrandta.

– Edwardzie?

Chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem.

– Tak?

– Czy to oryginalny Rembrandt?

– Tak... Esme jest do niego bardzo przywiązana, więc jeśli możesz postaraj się go nie zniszczyć.

Zagryzłam język tłumiąc w sobie jadowitą ripostę. Musiałam sobie przypomnieć, że kilkanaście minut temu jego matka pozwoliła mi tu tymczasowo zamieszkać. Ten...

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru Edwardzie.

– Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie.

Chłopak skinął głową i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi nie odwracając się ani raz.

– Mogę zapytać, co jutro robisz?

Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że uśmiechnął się lekko, ale gdy odwrócił się w moją stronę na jego twarzy panował wyraz niczym nie zmąconej powagi.

– Jak większość nastolatków idę do szkoły. A ty? Czy też będziesz się tu uczyć?

Zaskoczył mnie tym pytaniem, ważyłam przez chwile słowa zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć.

– Chyba tak...

– Powiem Esme by jutro zapisała cię do szkoły, to powinno być ciekawe...

– Ciekawe, co takiego?

Edward wyraźnie się zmieszał.

– Nic takiego.

– Powiedz?

– Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego myślisz, że jestem gejem?

– A jesteś?

– Może...

Nie wytrzymałam i ile sił w płucach ryknęłam śmiechem, to było jak... Oczywistość oczywistości...

Podniosłam dwa palce do góry i robiąc kaczy dzióbek przysięgłam, że za cenę i z narażeniem życia będę bronić jego sekretu.

– Powiesz mi teraz?

– Tak, jestem gejem.

Odtańczyłam mały taniec zwycięstwa podskakując przy wtórze jego dźwięcznego śmiechu. Musiałam wyglądać przekomicznie...

– Wiedziałam!

– Nie mów, że aż tak to widać.

Zachichotałam mentalnie.

– Nie, nie wpadłabym na to nawet gdybym przyłapała cię in flagranti.

Teraz to on musiał się powstrzymywać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, tylko po to by w chwilę później spoważnieć.

– Mam zbyt dobry słuch by sobie na to pozwolić.

W tej chwili doszło do niego, że powiedział coś, co najwidoczniej nie powinno nigdy dojść do moich uszu.

– Czy ty... Słyszysz moje myśli?

– To trochę za dużo powiedziane... Masz taką ekspresywną twarz...

– Taa...

Nieświadomie zastanawiając się nad czymś zrobiłam jedną z moich min jednocześnie trzymając się pod boki i tupiąc ze zdenerwowania przodem jednej ze stóp. Musiałam wygląda idiotycznie, ale byłam na granicy płaczu.

– Nie sądzisz, że to wszystko jest dziwne: przyjechałam tutaj by spotkać moją prababcię, tym czasem okazuje się, że ona już od jakiegoś czasu nie żyje, no i wy tu mieszkacie... Co jest raczej dziwne, ponieważ prababcia napisała do mnie tydzień temu...

Edward podszedł do mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu, myśląc zapewne, że to coś pomoże. Była to niezwykle blada, chłodna dłoń o wyraźnie zarysowanych żyłach.

– To smutne.

„Jezu." Pomyślałam.„Czy on ma tak na stałe? Te skoki nastroju, grymaszenie... Gdyby nie to, że jest facetem dałabym głowę... "

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi z demonicznym błyskiem w oku.

– Nie, to zależy od tego, z kim aktualnie jestem... I na litość Boską nie jestem w ciąży.

Ale ze mnie gapa, musiałam to powiedzieć na głos.

– Masz faceta? – Wykrzyknęłam zawiedziona... Biedny Frankie. – Jaki jest?

Znając życie znalazł sobie jakiegoś wymuskanego blondaska z dziwną fryzurą a 'la Pompadour.

– Z kim aktualnie jestem w pokoju. – Niemal wykrzyczał mi to ostatnie słowo w twarz.

– Więc nie masz nikogo?

– Tego ci nie powiem.

Pokazałam mu język, na co ten parsknął śmiechem.

Starałam się przy nim nie myśleć, niepewna, co z moich prywatnych dywagacji dociera do jego uszu. Wydawał się być taki skupiony, zupełnie jak gdyby musiał przez cały czas utrzymywać nerwy na wodzy.

– Myślisz, że dogadam się z Alice?

– Chyba tak, musisz wiedzieć, że ma nawyk swatania wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu. Nie ważne czy są po przejściach, mają dzieci, hipotekę czy najzwyczajniejszą w świecie awersję do związków... Mojej kuzyneczki nic i nikt nie powstrzyma.

– Ups...

– Dokładnie. Jasper jest typem samotnika, a Emmett to typowy wyrośnięty nastolatek, mimo dwudziestu pięciu lat zachowuje się czasami jak idiota.

Namyśliłam się. Każde z nich jest inne, ale łączy ich chorobliwa bladość skóry, ciemne worki pod oczami, złociste oczy w najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych odcieniach żółci i bijący od ich ciał chłód. Pamiętałam zimno bijące od palców Esme, gdy dotknęła mojego ramienia, Carlislie'a i Rosalie podających mi dłoń na przywitanie i raczej mało pocieszający dotyk Edwarda.

– Kim jesteś?

– A co to, amnezja napadowa?

Zarumieniłam się, mimo wszystko jednak nie dając za wygraną.

– Kim jesteś?

– Edward Anthony Cullen, syn Esme i Carlislie'a.

Pokręciłam przecząco głową tak, że moje upięte na czas podróży włosy rozsypały mi się na ramiona.

– Kłamiesz. – Wyszeptałam patrząc mu w oczy.

Chłopak zaperzył się, rozglądając się na boki jak gdyby w poszukiwaniu ratunku.

– Jesteś zwykłym, nałogowym...

Uniósł rękę uciszając mnie w pół słowa.

– Jesteś beznadziejnie głupia.

Ups... To był błąd, bardzo duży błąd... To, co powiedział zapiekło mnie do żywego, tak, że pękłam wyrzucając z siebie wszystko, co leżało mi na wątrobie.

– A ty jesteś całkowicie okropny! Wiesz, co, nie prosiłam się tutaj i teraz wyjdę, żeby nie narażać cię na moją głupotę! Przeproś swoich rodziców za kłopot, który im zrobiłam przychodząc tu. Powiedz im, że złapię coś w porcie.

Złapałam moją torbę i tak jak stałam wybiegłam z domu Cullenów, a on nawet nie spróbował mnie zatrzymać... Jezu, co za debil! Frankie nigdy tak mnie nie potraktował. Wciąż widziałam jeszcze jego twarz... Tą beztroską pogardę, z jaką wymawiał te słowa. Przedzierałam się przez zarośla brnąc w błocie i wodzie próbując znaleźć drogę do portu, stamtąd za parę godzin powinien odpływać jakiś prom do Glagsow... Byłam pewna, że część drogi trzeba będzie pokonać pieszo i autostopem, jako, że moje uszczuplone wyjazdem środki pozwolą mi dojechać, co najwyżej do Londynu. Zastanawiając się, co zrobić szłam wciąż na przód tak, że gdy wreszcie się zatrzymałam okazało się,że stoję przed około trzymetrowej wysokości szarozielonym murem, którego końce ginęły w lesie. Zaciekawiona i zdeterminowana by znaleźć drogę do portu zaczęłam iść wzdłuż muru, myśląc, że może jest częścią jednego z budynków, który widziałam w dolnej części miasteczka. Kilkadziesiąt minut później zobaczyłam jakieś światło, które okazało się być staromodną, gazową lampą zawieszoną tuż nad bramą wejściową. Bramą - też mi coś, to były monumentalne wrota zwieńczone wykutą w piaskowcu figurą wilka i wykutym w tym samym bloku kamienia napisem pod jego łapami:

_Perde omnem spem, qui in hunc locum introiturus es._

Kurwa, czy nic o tym nie wiedząc trafiłam na jakieś osiedle wariatów? Co w środku lasu robi trzymetrowy mur, brama z łacińskim napisem i figura wilka? Czując, że deszcz robi się coraz bardziej intensywny zastukałam pięścią we wrota. Odpowiedział mi głuchy pogłos i coś na kształt głuchego skowytu... Super, mają psa! Może jak będę miała szczęście to mnie ugryzie?

Moje rozmyślania przerwało skrzypnięcie i wrota rozwarły się z cichym trzaskiem. Wyszedł z nich szczupły, na oko około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna w tweedowym garniturze i okularach, które wydawały się być nieco zbyt duże jak na jego ciemne paciorkowate oczy.

– Tak, panienko?

Musiał być zdziwiony moim przybyciem, nie bardziej niż ja sama tym, że nie jestem, jak zwykle o tej porze jeszcze w łóżku, ale wyraz zaskoczenia i strachu jaki przez chwilę gościł na jego twarzy zbił mnie z tropu.

– Czy mogę skorzystać z pańskiego telefonu? Zgubiłam się w lesie i nie jestem w stanie trafić do miasteczka.

– Oczywiście, proszę za mną. Telefon znajduje się w środku.

Ruszyłam za nieznanym mi mężczyzną, niepewna, co widząc mnie w takiej sytuacji pomyślałaby mama. Weszłam za nim przez wrota i ruszyłam, prowadzona przez niego w stronę ogromnej posiadłości otoczonej ze wszystkich stron parkiem. Był on widoczny w ciemności, ze względu na kilkanaście rozmieszczonych strategicznie latarni podobnych do tej na bramie. Moją uwagę zwrócił budynek - był to jeden z tych pseudo-szkockich zameczków na Hebrydach, które miałam okazję zobaczyć w folderze turystycznym. Pomyśleć, że od tamtej chwili zdarzyło się tak wiele... Sen o wizycie w dziwnym domu, spotkanie Anne, poznanie Cullenów, rozmowa z Edwardem, ucieczka...

W międzyczasie weszliśmy do ogrodu, za którym w migotliwym świetle lamp majaczył ów „zameczek". Teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to spory zamek z wszystkimi niezbędnymi do tego elementami. W górę pięły wysokie wieże poznaczone gdzieniegdzie okiennicami, potężne mury obronne, gotyckie krużganki, centralnie położony stołp i wejście do środka.

– Do kogo należy ten zamek?

Wymówiłam to ostatnie słowo z taką czcią, że mile połechtałam tym mojego przewodnika.

– Do mojego pana, lorda Aleksandra Hamilton.

Coś jej mówiło to nazwisko...

– Hamilton?

– Tak, lord Aleksander jest potomkiem drugiego hrabiego Arran.

– Ach tak...

Nic, ale to nic mi to nie mówiło... Pamiętałam Johna Hamiltona, syna mojej sąsiadki z Sarisbury, który raczej nie był spokrewniony z nikim, kto byłby jakimkolwiek hrabią.

Mężczyzna przepuścił mnie jako pierwszą przez drzwi i stanęłam w ogromnym, jasno oświeconym światłem świec holu. Jego ściany zdobiły skóry, poroża i spreparowane łby zwierząt - zdobycze myśliwskie dziada obecnego lorda. Molsey, bo tak się nazywał ów „pokojowiec" Hamiltona wyrzucał z siebie krok za krokiem kolejną opowieść o wystroju poszczególnych komnat zamku. Właśnie miałam już przerwać mu kolejny wywód o czternastowiecznych, tapiseriach które dwa wieki temu przeszły na własność rodu Hamiltonów w skutek małżeństwa z daleką kuzynką królowej Wiktorii, gdy weszliśmy do następnej komnaty. Jej wystrój odpowiadałby każdemu, choćby najbardziej wybrednemu obserwatorowi. Była to ogromna biblioteka, której olbrzymie regały zajmowały prawie całą jej przestrzeń. Wyłożono ją ciemnym drewnem, takim samym jak to, z którego stworzono regały i nieliczne meble - sekretarzyk, piękny fotel we wszystkim przypominający tron i kilka niższych krzeseł. W niszach pomiędzy regałami znajdowały się monumentalne obrazy przedstawiające, jak mi się wydawało członków rodu Hamilton. Nad kominkiem, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień znajdował się tych samych rozmiarów, co pozostałe obraz przedstawiający młodego mężczyznę w wieku siedemnastu lat o bladej skórze i ciemnych, falujących włosach. Na jego twarzy, podobnie jak i u Jaspera Cullena malowało się bezbrzeżne cierpienie, nie było to coś odrażającego, ale poczułam w stosunku do niego coś w rodzaju powinowactwa emocjonalnego.

– Kto to?

– Lord Aleksander, panienko.

Skinęłam głową nie chcąc uchodzić za ciekawską, po czym zapytałam:

– Czy to tutaj znajdę telefon?

– Tak. Jest tam. – Mówiąc to wskazał kraniec biurka, na którym spoczywał nowoczesny model telefonu stacjonarnego. – Ja w tym czasie zrobię panience coś ciepłego do picia, dobrze?

Skinęłam głową, czując każdą kroplę wody na swoim ubraniu. Pokojowiec wycofał się w ciszy, podczas gdy ja usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł i wybrałam numer mamy.

Odebrała po dwóch sygnałach.

– Halo?

– Mama?

– Hej Jo! To miło, że dzwonisz tak wcześnie. Powiedz, jaka jest babcia, jak dajecie sobie radę?

Nie no chyba nie miała zamiaru mnie o to wypytywać... Nie wiedziałam, co mam jej powiedzieć, więc najprościej w świecie skłamałam.

– Jest OK., tak myślę...

W chwilę później doszedł do mnie odgłos cichych uderzeń w podłogę, jak gdyby ktoś stał przed drzwiami. Nie było by dobrze gdyby przyłapał mnie tutaj ktoś z rodziny właściciela.

– Muszę już kończyć mamo, babcia chyba czegoś chce. Obiecuję, że odezwę się w najbliższych dniach.

– Pa córeczko.

– Kocham cię mamo.

– Ja ciebie też.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i do moich uszu doszedł szept:

– Na Boga, jak to możliwe?

Natychmiast odwróciłam się w tamtym kierunku, mój wzrok napotkał młodego mężczyznę z portretu - jego włosy były odrobinę dłuższe i opierał się o kulach. Wpatrywałam się w Aleksandra Hamiltona, pana tego zamku. Nie wyglądał na zdrowego, był bardzo chudy i mimo dosyć wysokiego wzrostu wydawał się być kruchy. Na mój widok łzy pociekły wartkim strumieniem z jego oczu i musiałam podbiec i go przytrzymać, aby nie upadł. Drżał na całym ciele, a szloch, co chwilę odbierał mu głos.

– Czy nie jesteś snem?

Spojrzałam z całą uwagą w jego oczy i kręcąc głową lekko uszczypnęłam go w policzek.

– Jakim cudem to przeżyłaś Saro?


End file.
